In typical virtualized desktop infrastructure architectures, displays and input devices are local, and applications execute remotely in a server. The user's desktop is typically hosted in a datacenter or cloud, and the user remotely interacts with the user's desktop via a variety of endpoint devices, including desktops, laptops, thin clients, smart phones, tablets, etc. There are many advantages to this approach, including cost savings, improved mobility, easier management and deployment of applications, etc.
Remote display protocols are utilized to transfer the display of a remote desktop to the end-client. As applications executing in the desktop generate changes to the display, the remote display protocol transfers the display data to the remote client.
Measuring video quality at the remote display in real-time is a challenging problem in VDI environments. If the measurement is done on the client side, the client may not have context of what is the expected quality of a video being played because the video may be of poor quality, even before being sent to the remote display. Therefore, it may be difficult to determine if the quality received is high or low. Sometimes, user perception is used to measure quality, but user perception is subjective and requires human resources, which may not be practical in environments with hundreds or thousands of remote desktops.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.